


The best at what you do

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: No doubt about it.





	The best at what you do

Our tale begins in Colin Creevey and Rowena's Ravenclaw's shared house. Rowena is looking at the pictures Colin has taken for the newspaper he works for.

Rowena gasped. "These are amazing."

Colin shrugged. "They're just photos."

Rowena smiled. "To some maybe, but to me they're works of art."

Colin blushed. "Stop, you're going to make my head too big."

Rowena laughed. "You're the best at what you do, dear."

Colin grinned. "You're not too bad yourself, Row."


End file.
